disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Calvin
Scott Calvin, later Santa Claus, is the main protagonist of The Santa Clause trilogy. He was portrayed by Tim Allen. Background Originally, Scott Calvin was an advertising executive for a toy company. At the time of the first film, he is divorced from his ex-wife, Laura, with whom he had one son, Charlie. He was initially cynical in regards to Christmas, but was willing to reassure his son about his belief. He eventually comes to realize the true meaning behind Santa after being forced to take on the role, and comes to accept his new life as Santa Claus. He may have done hallucinogenic drugs when he was younger, as during his first experience with Santa's Bag and going down the chimney, when Charlie remarked on his flying, Scott told him that he was used to flying as "he lived through the sixties." As Santa, Scott is capable of certain feats of Christmas magic. He eventually remarries to a woman named Carol, who becomes Mrs. Claus and fathers another son, Buddy. Appearances The Santa Clause On Christmas Eve, Scott's son Charlie is spending the night with him before spending Christmas with his mother and stepfather. Despite a lack of belief in Santa, he tells the story The Night Before Christmas to Charlie, and reassures him about Santa. Later that night, Scott awakens to a sound on his roof. He and Charlie investigate, and discover Santa and his reindeer. Scott's shouting startles Santa into falling off the roof, presumably killing him. While looking for ID, Scott finds a business card explaining the reader to put on the suit if something should happen to him. Scott does so, and with Charlie, Scott is abruptly forced into Santa's job of delivering presents. When they finish, Scott and Charlie are taken to the North Pole, where Scott meets the head elf, Bernard and learns that he has entered a form of contract, wherein he agrees to become the new Santa Clause upon putting on the suit. Scott is told he has until Thanksgiving to put his affairs in order, and awakens at his home the next morning. While Scott believes the adventure to be a dream, Charlie is ecstatic about his father's new role. Over the upcoming months, Scott begins to take on Santa's appearance and habits, such as putting on weight and growing a white beard, and craving cookies and milk. Eventually, Laura and her psychologist husband, Neil, become worried that Scott's behavior is encouraging Charlie's "delusions" as the boy continues to insist that Scott is Santa. Eventually, Scott's visitation rights are suspended. After seeing Charlie at Thanksgiving, Scott is encouraged by Charlie to accept his new role, and both are taken to the North Pole by Bernard. Meanwhile, the Millers fear Scott kidnapped Charlie, resulting in a wide search on Christmas Eve. Scott is arrested while delivering presents, and is placed in jail. Luckily, he is able to escape thanks to a rescue by Charlie and a special team of elves. Charlie and Scott return to Charlie's house, where his parents finally accept that Scott is Santa. Scott leaves Laura and her husband the presents they had not received as children and takes off in plain sight of the public. After being summoned by a magic snow globe given to Charlie, Laura allows Charlie to ride with his father to deliver presents. The Santa Clause 2 Scott has been working as Santa for 8 years now, and is happy and settled in the North Pole. Everything seems perfect until he is approached by elves Bernard and Curtis who have discovered another clause - The Mrs. Clause. Only married men can be Santa Claus, and Scott must marry before the next Christmas Eve or he will no longer be Santa. The de-Santafication process begins taking place, with Scott losing weight, his beard shortening, and running out of magic as he runs out of time to find his Mrs. Claus. As Scott sets out to find love, Curtis finds a way to disguise Santa's absence to North Pole residents by making a plastic clone of Santa. Meanwhile, Scott's son, Charlie, has been getting into trouble at school, and Scott is called in to meet with Principal Carol Newman to discuss Charlie's behaviour. An attraction develops between Scott and Carol as he uses the last of his magic to romance her - surprising her with snow, a carriage, and childhood Christmas wishes come true. Scott is visited by Curtis who informs him that the toy clone Santa has turned evil and his dictatorship is threatening to destroy Christmas. Scott returns to the North Pole to save the day and marries Carol soon after and transforms back into Santa. The Santa Clause 3 When Jack Frost finally gets fed up with all the attention and love that Santa Claus is getting, he tricks Scott into giving up his job as Santa. Jack goes back in time and becomes Santa Claus himself, turning the North Pole into a theme park. Scott and Jack were the only ones who remembered that Scott used to be Santa, so it's up to him to regain the title and save Christmas. Powers and Abilities Scott is able to transform things into other things. This is shown when he made the baby's toy from beads to a little toy. He was also able to build a rocket powered scooter at supersonic speeds. Trivia *Originally, Scott Calvin's role in the original Santa's death was going to be a bit darker: After going out of the house to investigate and finding Santa on the roof, Scott was supposed to have used a shotgun to shoot Santa off the roof. When Disney took control of the film, this was toned down and changed to simply having Scott call out to Santa and inadvertently startling Santa into slipping and falling off the roof of his house. *When learning that Charlie was on the Naughty List, Scott, before realizing it was referring to his son, initially thought that he had "gone straight", alluding to Charlie Sheen, who was notorious for getting into several instances of lewd conduct, including drugs and prostitution. Contrary to popular belief, it was not in reference to his breakdown back in March 2012, as The Santa Clause 2 had aired long before that event. *During one of the Letters to Santa segment made around the time of The Santa Clause 2, Scott Calvin was seen interacting with three Buzz Lightyear action figures, alluding to his actor playing both Santa and Buzz. *When he experienced the flying bag for the first time, Scott, when telling Charlie that it was all right, Scott mentioned that he was used to this sort of thing as he "had lived through the sixties." This was a reference to LSD, a hallucinogenic drug which had the frequent side effect of causing the person taking the drug of having the delusion of "flying," and was a popular drug during the 1960s. Quotes *"They're reindeer. You don't know where they've been." *''(after shaving off his beard, only to have it magically grow back)'' "I'm in big trouble, mm-hmm." *''(to Charlie)'' "You believed in me when nobody else did." *"Hey Cupid, why don't you shoot me with one of your darts and then I'll fall in love?" *"It's a great party! Look. That guy moved." *"Canada! It's North, in North America, Eh! Vinegar on their French fries, they sit on their Chesterfield to watch the hockey game, shoot the puck Daddy-o!" *"It's a bit rude to make fun of an entire country, don't you think?" Gallery Scott Calvin.jpg Scott Calvin Close Up.jpg Scott Calvin with snow globe.jpg Scott Calvin 2.jpg Disneywinterwonderlandofvideohits.jpg santac21.jpg Calvin, Scott Calvin, Scott Calvin, Scott Calvin, Scott Calvin, Scott Calvin, Scott Calvin, Scott Calvin, Scott Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Holiday Figures Category:American characters Category:Spouses